Incomplete: Part 2
by Alurax
Summary: Riku returns from the world of darkness, only to realize that nowhere is safe for him to run. He continues to be pursued by a dark angel, who's only desire is to have Riku serve under him, even if he has to rip apart his memories to make him obey.


_This is a continuation of another story, (Incomplete part 1, oddly enough) that i finally got around to typing. You really don't have to read the first one, mainly because it was the first fanfic I ever started writing, and it's kinda meh. It'll be rewritten at a later date, to be less so, but all you have to really know is that Riku is a long lost prince for a tribe of dark angels. He was sent into the world of light, when he was a baby, cause some guy named Xemnero killed his parents and they were trying to keep him safe. At the end, two other angels, named Larame and Pienhe showed up to take him back and teach him how to harness his power properly. Larame is his guardian, and Pienhe his royal vizier. Everything else crucial I mention in this, so yea, have fun with that. Oh, and Riku's real name is Mortis, but... that name sucks, so he hates it.  
_

_##  
_

"My Lord?" The Royal Vizier of the Luridian empire called, scanning the surrounding courtyard. "My Lord, where have you gone?" Pienhe ran a hand through his short blonde hair, frustrated to have to be searching for his prince, again.

For nearly eight years now, he's had to fight with Riku to attend his lessons on time. Sure he seemed somewhat eager, at first, but his attention span was infuriating. One of the first series of lessons he had to take was just a basic control of his new found power. At this point, the fight for his attendance wasn't nearly as intense, but having experience in dealing with dark powers before was perhaps the key factor in the progress of his control.

At least that's what was assumed.

Granted it still took a couple of years to get to the stage he was now. Not completely having full control of his power, but enough where it won't overwhelm him. With Riku progressing far faster than they expected, his attention span seemed to diminish. Even more so once his wings had fully grown in.

The flying lessons revealed a bit more enthusiasm, but the moment he was able to control himself around the pull of the wind, and resistance from higher altitudes, the young prince merely had a better way of running from him.

However, the more reluctant studies were the ones where they were trying to teach him about the history, elocution, and just general ways for royalty to behave in their kingdom. As future ruler, he was required to learn such things in order to prepare for his inauguration. Why he was far more concerned about these lessons, he'd never know. Why would he not want to know the proper way of ruling this kingdom?

Riku kept an eye on Pienhe, as he ducked around behind the bush. He couldn't help but be amused by how serious he took everything. Even more so about how ironically pathetic it was. This man was supposed to protect him or something. How was he supposed to protect something that he couldn't even find?

Laughing at his adviser again, Riku sidled back, into the more open area. Spreading his long ebony wings, Riku bent his legs and shot up into the air. Pienhe's head snapped up to look as he propelled himself higher. Riku flipped/spun around, and swooped down over Pienhe's head. Lingering long enough to tell him to try and catch him, before zooming off towards the wall surrounding the palace grounds.

Pienhe sighed, taking off after him, with a great flick of his own wings.

Riku glanced back, to see if he was following. There wasn't any doubt that he would, but this challenge was more fun when he was sure Pienhe was following. Confirming this, Riku laughed, flicking his wings to pull further ahead. His long hair trailed behind him, whipping violently in the wind.

There was a large stone wall around the perimeter of the palace grounds. It was installed solely to keep Riku from getting out, which was a rather flattering thought, but for someone who hated being stuck on a chain of islands, it really sucked.

However, instead of looking at this as a cage, Riku started to look at the wall as more of an obstacle he had to overcome. He didn't think the carpenters who built it even knew how high it was, but the top stretched over the clouds, at an atmospheric height that Riku's underdeveloped wings couldn't quite reach. Everyone else seemed to be able to, if they wanted. He had seen Pienhe and even Larame clear the top of the wall, no matter how limited the times.

Then again, they've had a lifetime to accommodate themselves to the feel of their wings. An experience that Xemnero had stolen from Riku, when he had killed his parents. A time in which Riku needed to be transported into the world of light for his own protection. The full depth of his power, and wings locked within him until the time when he could return to his kingdom. It was a fair assumption that the main reason it had finally awoken was because of his previous exposure to the dark realm activating the dormant energy.

"Your Majesty!" Pienhe called after him. "You must stop this."

Riku ignored the pleas for his cooperation, and flapped harder. In terms of lift, and control, Pienhe definitely had him beat, but factoring speed, and raw potential, Riku was un-catchable. At least for an extent of time. As Riku shot towards the wall, Pienhe started to drift higher up. The key components to reaching the top of this wall was a combination of thrust and endurance. Riku had tried countless times, and not even seen the top of the wall. However, this did not discourage him from trying.

Once Riku closed in on the wall, he quickly changed direction, propelling himself up the side, and shooting towards the top. Pienhe tried to cut him off, but missed as Riku bolted past him.

Riku concentrated in the precise timing of his wing beats in order to reach higher heights. As he traveled upwards, the air started to thin, and Riku's focus divided in order to try and control his breathing to keep from passing out from lack of oxygen.

Shortly after, the tips of his wings started to feel heavier, similar to how they felt when wet. Riku flicked his wings sharper, to try and shake the ice off before it fully formed. It wasn't a complete success, but the majority of ice build up was greatly diminished from how it could be. Either way, the higher he got, the more strain was put on his wings to try and clear the wall.

Honestly, he didn't expect to make it, but something unseen actually happened. The peak of the wall finally came into view against the sky. Despite the exhaustion, Riku's determination pushed him onward, seeing that he might actually accomplish his goal. He was panting, feeling a bit lightheaded as exhaustion floated through his shoulders, and on down his back.

Closing in on his goal, the muscles in his wings started to seize up, and hindered his movements. He clawed for the edge of the wall, still being about four yards away, before he could no longer propel himself higher and started to fall.

It always sent Pienhe into a panic, but Riku always got an odd enjoyment when falling. The terror that spread through him, as he plummeted back towards the ground, sent a kind of thrill through his body that could rival even the joy of flying.

Riku didn't know why Pienhe was always so worried, when he did this. (Taking off was always a confirmation that he was going to go with him with whatever he wanted, mainly from exhaustion at his efforts.) Because Pienhe was always able to fly faster than he could fall and catch him before he hit the ground. Sure enough, Riku was staring fixed on the rapidly approaching ground, when a pair of arms closed around him, and cut off his descent. A while ago Riku had thought it strange that he would rely so easily on him catching him. Normally, the only one he would trust to catch him in such a way was Sora. Anyone else would be seen as too much of a risk, and fought them tooth and nail, but somehow Pienhe had pushed past that stubbornness.

Pienhe gently lowered them, depositing his exhausted prince to the ground. Riku wobbled, laughing and panting. "That was awesome."

Pienhe sighed, grasping Riku's arm to help steady him. "Why must you take such risks?

"I like to challenge myself." He noted, shaking his arm out of his grip. "I'm gonna make it over one day."

"I'm sure you will, Sire." Pienhe stated in a 'yeah right' kind of tone, as he grasped his arm again and started to lead him back towards the palace.

xXx

Riku shook out the remaining moisture, from his hair, and started to pull it back into a long braid. It had reached near to his knees, since he had gotten here. He wanted so desperately to cut it, but Pienhe wouldn't let him. Something about it being a symbol of his status, or something like that. Who knows, Riku wasn't paying much attention. He was far more concerned with this silly ritual where they had to cut intricate symbols along his arms and back, and inject dye into his skin... that sucked.

But again, some bull about status and honor and stuff like that. All he knew is that if he didn't need them to teach him stuff, Riku might have explored the concept of his ordering executions.

xXx

"So what exactly, do you want me to do today?" Riku yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Your inauguration is merely a month away, Sire. We need you to be fully prepared, for the ceremony."

Riku whined, in annoyance. "I don't really want to rule this place, you know. You've all been doing fine, without me, for years. Why, all of a sudden, do you need a king?"

Pienhe took a stabling breath, trying to stop himself from wishing someone would smack his prince. "As I have told you before, Sire." He added, with a rather vicious growl. "The process of you becoming our ruler, does not merely benefit the kingdom. It is also a ceremony to release the full depths of you power. Once the ritual is complete, the final barrier will be unlocked, and you will have complete control, not only over the kingdom, but of your own mind and body. Without this final step, you could revert back to being just as insignificant, in your control, as you were the day we met." His eyes turned down towards Riku, in a rather disapproving manner. "So, please try to take this a bit more seriously, Sire. Or at least remember it."

Riku laughed. "You act like I'm stupid or something. Trust me, Pinhead, I remember every word you say." He sighed, his gaze falling. "I'm just trying to see if I can find some type of loophole."

"I'm afraid there is not. If you can not complete your inauguration, you will not be able to hold off Xemnero's advances."

From the mention of the name, Riku shuddered. He remembered all too well how this man had nearly had him rendered limb from limb by vicious monsters. Aside from that, his advisers and the other citizens he rarely saw, had told him further stories about him power. Of what he was fully capable of. Course, sometimes, Riku's imagination did tend to run away from him, but that didn't mean these things still couldn't be within his capabilities.

Soon a tall woman, with long back hair, came running out of what was known to be the throne room. She looked a bit razzled, but her blue eyes settled on them, rushing over. "There you are. Why must you insist upon running off, like that?"

"Hey, La-la, guess what." Riku exclaimed, completely ignoring her plite. "I almost made it over."

She looked up at Pienhe, and he gave her a look to confirm this statement.

Larame sighed. "Lord Mortis, How The young times do I have to tell you that my name is Larame?"

Riku just shrugged, sauntering off towards the throne room. "Probably for as long as I have to tell you, my name's Riku."

The two caretakers gave each other a very annoyed look, and followed their prince.

##

_AN: Oh God, why am I starting this now? I am totally not going to be able to work on it, all that much. Hello, dear readers, fear not. Everything in my list will, in fact, be finished. (This even includes some deleted ones to eventually be rewritten. It just might take some patience, seeing as how I'm extremely busy, and should be doing other things. But I swear it will be done... just think of this as a good opportunity to test your patients._


End file.
